


Runaways - Sidestories

by candlelitshadows



Series: Runaways Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Original Character(s), Other, more characters will be added, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitshadows/pseuds/candlelitshadows
Summary: Extra stories that take place along side the runaways story lineChapter 1 - Talk Between The Trio





	1. Talk Between The Trio

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop since chapter... 3? Either way, I think it might be a good time to upload it. There are some things in there that you could pick up regarding... a certain someone's current problem.
> 
> I promise you, I am working on the next chapter of Runaways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery, Abigail, and Severa have lunch together

“Sooo, have you decided if you are going to adopt one or not~?” A brunette girl asked as she sat down in the booth. She set her bag down at her feet before looking toward her server.

“I’m still on the fence.” The server replied with a shaky chuckle. She wanted one, badly, but as always  _ that  _ was stopping her. 

“I can go with you if it would make you feel better. You were talking about a  _ Mama Cry’s _ , was it?” A new voice chimed in causing the two females to whip their heads toward it.

“Sevy!” the brunette’s voice oozed with happiness. “You’re here!”

Severa grinned at her friend. “As if I would miss this, Abbs. I haven’t seen your pretty face for two weeks.” She turned to the server with a playful grin. “Either of yours~”

The server laughed wholeheartedly at the comment with a light flush rising to her face. Give it to Severa to erase any sort of anxiety building up with a single sentence. “I thought you weren’t going to get back until tomorrow!”

“My mom managed to book an earlier flight last minute, so here I am and jet lagged as all hell.” Severa sat down across from Abigail and proceeded to let her head fall to the table with a  _ thud _ . Her friends just giggled at her stunt. 

“Go Mama Tucker!” Abby cheered and looked toward her other friend. “I’ll have my usual, Aves and just give the mermaid a sundae with a shot of rum or something.”

“Make it vanilla vodka and some sort of food.”

“Vanilla vodka and random food, it is.” Avery answered as she watched Abigail reached over and poked their best friend’s head. She bit her lip trying not to laugh as Severa just made noises in response, but made no motion to stop the antics. She excused herself to go get their lunches and to tell her own mother she was gonna take her lunch break. The point of their appearance was to spend time with one another after all.

It’d been quite some time since the three of them had spent any time together with Abigail getting busy with her clothes designing and clothing store job, herself with the family restaurant and photography side job, and lastly, Severa still was in university and had the aquarium job to worry about. They each had their own responsibilities and life was taking its course. That is why when they got together was it special. They got to do it very little anymore and man, was it  _ depressing _ . Avery walked into the kitchen and spoke out the orders to the kitchen staff then went to track down her mother when she got the appropriate response. It seemed Adam would be delivering their food and drinks. Perhaps Abby would lecture him about his… clothing choices when he does. It would save Avery from having to do it too.

* * *

 

“Mamma!” Avery hollered into a room attached to the restaurant seating. She noticed her mother walk in there earlier and sped after the older woman.

“Yes,  _ mimma _ *?” Avery’s mother answered, gazing over to her only child. Avery looked over her mother in sudden concern when she finally made it into the room. Avery’s mother, Rebecca Rhides, was an older woman of Italian origins, though you would never know it unless you were told. The woman held such confidence and posture that no one would really question Rebecca’s character for anything. She spoke with a light accent that only became heavy when she rose her voice which had happened on multiple occasions. Avery preferred not to remember any related herself. 

Now, watching her mother sitting in one of the leather chairs with such a heavy expression and matching posture, reality is hard to swallow for the daughter. She often forgets how much older her parents are compared to her friends’. While she are aware about their age, Avery knows how frightened she is of her parents leaving her. She tried to shake off the thought as she approached her mother. “The girls are here, so I’m going to take my break now.”

Avery’s mother smiled warmly at the news. “Ah, so  _ la sirenetta _ * managed to return home?  _ Che bella notizia _ *! It has been quite some time since you all have gotten together…” Rebecca nodded her head, her jet black, curly locks bouncing around as she did so. “Take your time,  _ mimma _ . Enjoy yourself.” She waved her daughter off and added she would come to say hello later on. 

Avery smiled at her mother’s words then left to return to her friends, but not before one more glance at her mother. The older woman just seemed so…  _ tired _ . Avery tried not to dewelled on the thought.

* * *

 

“What the hell do you mean by “ _ no _ ”?” Abigail jabbed her fork toward Severa in an angry gesture. “You  _ will  _ give me the jacket!”

“No.” Severa grinned at her friend, looking at the eating utensil directed at her and shrugged. “You made it for  _ me _ and gave it to  _ me _ . It is  _ mine. _ I refuse, Abbs.” Severa took a bite of her lasagna, enjoying the distinct taste she only found at the Rhides’ restaurant. The cheese, spices, pasta-  _ everything _ was rich in flavour and subsistence. Those were somethings she still struggled to produce in her own home. It was a goal she wished to achieve, but until then, she would enjoy the taste she found here. 

“But Seeev~” Abigail whined to her friend. “I’ve improved so much since I made…  _ that _ .”

Severa shrugged and continued to eat. It took her a bit to respond as her friend stared at her with a pout. “I know. It shows in all the other clothes you’ve made for me, but… I still love this one dearly and will never part with it. Sorry, Abbs.”

“... I will get it.”

“I guess you’ll have to pry it off my cold, dead body.”

Abigail took a bite of her own lunch and huffed in response beforehand. “You are just  _ so _ …”

Severa snickered at her friend’s irritation and continued to eat, happily. She looked around, hoping to spot Avery, but the older one wasn’t anywhere to be seen. To be fair, they were in the second level which was away from everyone, but Avery should’ve been back by now. They both had their food which was delivered by Alex, who got an ear full by Abigail from his fashion choice. Severa didn’t really see anything wrong with it(not that she’d say that out loud), but it wasn’t her area of expertise. She was getting worried about their friend when she glanced at Abigail when she saw the thoughtful expression across the designer’s face. She couldn’t stop the grin on her face as she spoke, “ _ Penne _ for your thoughts?”

It easily snapped Abigail’s attention to her friend’s with a twisted expression of thoughtfulness and annoyance. “I know that was a pun, but I don’t get it.”

“Pasta.” Severa pointed to Abigail’s lunch choice causing the latter to look at it and make an “oh” outloud before continuing on.

“To answer your actual question… yeah, I… I hope Avery gets a bitty.” she admitted, placing her utensil on her napkin settled on the side of her plate. She crossed her arms and seem to sink in the seat with her annoyance fading. This made Severa pause and just stare at her friend in surprise.

She was kind of stunned to see Abigail admit to it. Although, she could see why Abby thought it was a good idea. With all three getting busy and not able to spend time with one another, it was obviously getting to each of them in its own away. The thing was, out of all of them, Avery was the one that would get lonely above the other two. Severa would stand being alone for long periods of time because she had school and her job to keep her busy, but she also had August(surprisingly) to talk to. Abby lived with her own sister, so it’s not like she was alone at any point in time either. Besides, she was already drowning in her own designs and hours at the clothing store, so she didn’t have time to get lonely. Avery, on the other hand, lived with her parents, worked with her parents at the family restaurant, but due to her… status many treated her different. She had no real friends while working. 

It didn’t help that Avery was kind of shy and got anxious at times. Severa ate as she thought on. Severa suspected Avery doesn’t do her photography as much as she would like to because of her anxiety, but who knows. While Severa thought she knew her friends well enough, some things could slip through the cracks. “I agree it would be good for her too.” Severa finally agreed causing Abigail to look at her stunned. Severa compared it as if she got slapped across the face. “What?”

“You agree with me? I’m surprised.”

“... My feelings toward it are not important, Abbs. It is for Avery’s wellbeing and the truth of the matter is… she needs someone around her. Someone who can keep her company at all times and... love her dearly.” Severa couldn’t stop the hint of bitterness in her tone though as she knew her friend caught it when her eyes narrowed at her.

“Severa.”

“Abby, I’m trying here.”

“I know what you’re getting at, but that’s not what I’m mad about.” Abby hissed out gazing at her friend who glared back, but obviously confused. Before Abby could elaborate though, sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs caught their attention. The duo dropped the subject as Avery made her appearance with a smile.

* * *

 

“Hey, you two.” Avery greeted her dear friends with a tray of her own lunch of choice. When Severa noticed it, she laughed out loud causing Abby to look at it and earn a smile from the brunette.

“Please tell me the reason it took you so long wasn’t because you decided to make that.” Abby pleaded out while Severa was too busy laughing to add anything. Avery knew she would say something when she calmed down though, so she needed to be quick.

“Is this burnt? Of course not, so I didn’t make it. I actually got side-tracked with helping a new recruit while Ashwin prepared my lunch for me. If you have forgotten, I am banned from ever cooking in this building.” Avery reminded her friend as she placed the tray on the table and shoved Severa over to see next to her in the booth. Severa made a noise, but complied with the action. Avery then plopped down next to her charcoal haired friend and began to eat her food after getting settled. “So what did I miss?”

“We were talking about you getting a bitty and how it might a good idea for you to.” Severa spat out before eating a bite of her own food. She glared down at it seeing it was nearly gone. She looked offended which made Avery hold down laughter, but was able when she registered what Severa said. It was surprising to the say least.

“... Really?”

Abigail sighed heavily, but nodded. “Yeah. Actually, me and the mermaid here agree that you should get one. Aves… we are worried about you getting too lonely. With one of them, you wouldn’t be so as much.”

Avery blinked, chewing on her food and thinking about what her friend said. While doing so, Severa chimed in that the she and Abbs had other people around them or were so busy they wouldn’t notice much. Avery didn’t have that luxury.  _ Of course _ , Severa made a good point. Avery wouldn’t point it out, but Severa was probably trying to convince  _ herself _ with the idea anyway and the best way was to point out the pros and cons. “Hm, you have point.”

“...Yep.” Severa  _ popped _ the final syllable. It wasn’t lost on Avery and from the look Abby shot Sev, she hadn’t either. 

Avery shot Abby a quick warning glance before the designer said something unnecessary. Severa was  _ trying  _ and that is what mattered. It hadn’t been that long since Chester passed away, so doing anything that might… affect their friend wasn’t going to end well. 

Abigail seemed to have gotten the message and turned her head away, sighing softly. That caught Severa’s attention who looked between the two then her eyes narrowed, but said nothing. Of course. Avery wasn’t surprised Severa kept it too herself. Her friend normally did so, even when it came to people she trusted.

Avery took another bite of food and thought about it for a bit before diving right in. “Sev.”

“Hmm?” Severa was focusing on her eating, but her noise gave indication she was also listening.

“Are you really willing to come along with me?”

“Yeah.” There was no hesitation.

“... Maybe you should get one.” Abigail jabbed her fork toward Severa who looked up at her in shock then her expression turned grumpy.

“No.” Abigail brought her hands up in surrender. “I know you’re being… helpful in a very dry way, but still. Abby, I don’t see the hype around them. They just seem like small children or something like that. I had one of those remember?” Abigail rolled her eyes, but nodded giving in. Severa, again, made a point.

Avery giggled at their banter.


	2. Magic of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event of August's past

**This takes place during the beginning of August's second year of college.**

* * *

 

August shifted through the papers resting around the desk he currently sat at. A bright red pen was near the top and would move a bit from August’s own movements. He was currently reviewing some papers on the desk.

An explosive noise broke the young man from his reading with a shock. He shot up from his chair, the force of his movement sent it rolling backward. He glanced all around trying to find the source of the sound and waiting for another to occur. He wasn't forced to wait long. Another clanging sound rang through the room and the young man groaned out loud before shouting toward a door. "I think the ferret is in the old system again!"

A feminine voice answered not too long after with clear irritation resonating in it. "Did I  **not** just get all those cutoff?!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Then how is he in there?!"

"Hell if I know! Call Adams, auntie!" He rebutted and requested. It was met with a curse from the opposite person.

"Why does this keep happening?!"

"Because she's old and crotchety, auntie! Why not evict her already?!"

"August!" His aunt chastised him from the other room. Her disapproval crystal clear in her tone.

"I'm not sorry!" August responded in par. Another sound accompanied him shortly afterward. 

"Case in point!"

"Oh do be quiet for once!"

August shrugged off the 'order' and pulled his chair closer before flopping back down in it. He heard shuffling from behind the door but chose to ignore it in favor of returning to his earlier task. He looked down at the desk and the papers that covered it. The wood of the desk was barely visible on the top just from the number of papers stacked on the piece of furniture. The papers were sprawled with numbers galore and were marked heavy with red. Closer inspection showed they were all sorts of bills. Some labels that popped out were marked as insurance, utilities, repair, maintenance, and taxes. The tax-ones were in a pile all their own; messy, but still in their own space.

August was staring down some scrap notebook paper with equations written out with various numbers crossed out, rewritten, sometimes circled then scribbled away. It was difficult to read, but _ he _ knew what it meant. August had written it himself, after all, in a  **bright** red pen (that he was slowly beginning to detest) to make sure he had gotten it right. He did the numbers. And redid it. And again. Numerous times did he crunch the numbers and try to figure out if the number circled at the bottom was the proper outcome. He truly wished he wasn’t good at accounting. “We are  _ fucked _ ,” he whispered to himself as his head fell into his hands and grabbed at his brown hair. “Truly… screwed.” What was he going to tell his aunt?

* * *

 

August hadn’t known just how long he sat there moping and swimming through possible solutions in his head until the door to the complex office opened. He heard his aunt speaking as the creaking of the door began.

“Adams swears up and down she hadn’t realized he had gotten out again.”

The male snorted. “Lies.”

“She believes he might’ve opened his cage.”

“She lets him freely roam all the time. I don’t think he’s ever been in his cage.”August countered with ease as he looked up from his position to give his aunt his attention.

His aunt in question was named Joyce and she crossed her arms, looking directly at her nephew with a tired expression. “We might need to have to call another professional to get him out this time if he doesn't show up anytime soon.” 

August turned his head away. “With what money?”

“What?”

“I did the numbers.”

“And?”

“We are in the negative, Auntie. Once we pay the taxes, utilities, and all those repairs, we are going to be down the hole.” August explained while gesturing toward the papers on the desk. 

Joyce didn’t think twice before making her way over and examining all the papers herself. It took a minute, but soon she was cursing up a storm. “You’re joking?!”

“No.”

“Is there any-”

“None.”

Joyce slammed down the papers. “That… That’s not fair! They raised the taxes!  _ Again! _ ”

“You  _ openly _ house monsters, aunt Joyce. What do you expect?”

“Are you saying I  _ shouldn’t  _ behave like a decent human being?!”

“No, I’m saying your kindness is getting shit on!” August argued back. “It’s utter bullshit this shit’s going on! The people around here aren’t exactly monster friendly, so yeah, of course, they’d do everything they can to “try to teach you a lesson”!” 

Joyce openly sneered. “Racist assholes… The lot of ‘em.”

“Among other things.” August leaned back in the chair and looked at his aunt in worry. “What are we gonna do?”

Joyce went silent for several minutes before breathing deeply. “Try… to see if you can do  _ anything,  _ August. Work those magic numbers of yours, please?”

August sighed, but nodded sully. “I’ll see what I can do, but I won’t promise anything. I am still studying to be an accountant, after all. I’m not a full-fledged one yet.”

“Still! You are the one I trust, you work magic with them!” Joyce grinned at her nephew, encouragingly. August shook his head in response, but hid a small smile. “I will try to locate Prince myself before he can do  _ too _ much damage.”

“Oh, try to get Sev to help. She’s been more… inviting recently.” August pointed out before turning back in the chair to look at the papers. He should review and see what he can do first. He jerked when he felt something in his hair. It took a hot second for the young man to realize it was a hand- his aunt’s hand. Joyce was running her fingers through his messy locks. He heard her let out a small giggle.

“Sorry, August, but you looked like you could use it.” She ruffled his hair at that statement, then he felt the warmth against his scalp slowly fade and his aunt’s presence leave the room. The final key was when the door shut with an audible  _ click _ . 

August glanced over his shoulder at the door with a sorrowful expression that lasted a moment before he focused his attention back to the papers. Time to make some magic! He reached and grasped at the pen he held contempt for and began to work.

* * *

 

A shadow appeared, creeping its way up above August’s hunched form. It came to a stop and soon a hand was reaching over to grasp at one of the papers the young man was using as a makeshift pillow.

“... What’s this?” a new feminine voice rang out. It wasn’t Joyce, but one that  _ was _ allowed in the room. The person examined the papers a bit before looking over at all the others. “Oh, you guys are in trouble.  _ You _ are trouble.” The final statement was directed to a certain creature that was resting on August’s back. 

Prince made a sound, refusing to move from his curled position on August, but it made the voice laugh.

“Noted, Prince, but you should stop causing problems. I understand you really  _ like _ August, but the feeling is not mutual. You are making him hate you with your antics.” The voice spoke to the ferret who just made another noise in response. The person giggled again.

* * *

 

“August!”

“Yeah?”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing?”

“No, you made magic, didn’t you?!”

“No?”

“But the bills were paid!”

“...what?”

“We are in the clear! The taxes went down and apparently, some of the repairs were already paid in full.”

“...what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a small event that happened during August's second year of college. It's the beginning of it and several months after Chester's death for Severa, if you need a placement of the timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/candlelitshadows/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://candlelightshadows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
